vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Marcel
The relationship between the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and the Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel Gerard. The bond between them is described as a full brotherly relationship. Klaus took Marcel in after seeing a man beating him and seeing how Marcel fought back. Ever since then, Klaus has raised Marcel as his own son. Their relationship is more complex in modern days. They go from allies to enemies many times throughout The Originals series. However, they are currently enemies as Marcel blames Klaus for Davina's death and he gets his revenge on Klaus by daggering him with Papa Tunde's Blade. History While going to the funeral for Rebekah's lover, Emil. Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah witnessed a man whipping a young boy, and the boy turned around and thrown an apple at him, clearly angered at his treatment. As the man returned, Klaus stepped in and made the man stop beating the boy by killing him on sight. Klaus approaches the boy and tells him that he is a survivor, before asking for his name. The boy says he hasn't been named as his mother didn't want to name him until he was 10 years old in fear of him dying of fever, although she died before he could be named. Klaus listened to his story and named him Marcellus, the name meaning "Little Warrior". Klaus decides to take the boy under his wing. When growing up, Marcel takes a liking to Rebekah. Marcel is telling Klaus that nothing is going on with him and his sister. He however afterwards did admit that he likes Rebekah but says that he’s never acted on it, out of his loyalty to Klaus. On the other hand, Klaus' bond with Marcel kept him from killing him, despite having warned him to stay clear of Rebekah. Marcel wants to be part of the family as a vampire, with the intent of having Klaus himself do the honor by becoming his Sire. After discovering Marcel's and Rebekah's hidden relationship, Klaus makes Marcel choose; To live a happy life with Rebekah as a human or to become a vampire. Marcel chose Rebekah, and Klaus left Rebekah neutralized for fifty two years. However, this was later revealed to be a lie. In reality, Klaus was very conflicted in granting Marcel's desire to become a Vampire, as the former believed that Siring his adopted son would rob him of everything that Klaus ever found good about Marcel as a Human. He was nonetheless forced to Sire him in the end following a catastrophic encounter that Marcel had with his biological father, where Marcel gave Klaus two choices; either Sire him then and there or let him die. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four After receiving information from Katherine Pierce that a witch in New Orleans was plotting a move against him, Klaus travels to the city only to reunite with his former protégé Marcel after being told where to find him. Klaus told the vampire that he was seeking out the witch Jane-Anne, and Marcel, along with his inner circle, led the hybrid to Jane-Anne, who Marcel had to confront for practicing witchcraft beyond the bounds set by him. Jane-Anne, who denied all claims, was killed by Marcel and Klaus showed his clear displeasure at Marcel's action with his friend. Marcel said he never wastes an opportunity for a show a force, a lesson he supposedly learned from Klaus. Marcel went on to assure the Original that he would find out what business Jane-Anne had with him. Klaus asked a member of Marcel's inner circle (Thierry) if Jane-Anne had a sister, which led him to Sophie Deveraux. Shortly thereafter, Klaus arrived at a wild party filled with vampires feeding on the locals and drinking. Klaus approached one of Marcel's friends, Diego, asking him where he could find the protégé. When Diego claimed he only answered to Marcel, Klaus threatened to bite him, and before he could answer, Marcel arrived, telling Klaus that no one harmed his guys and those were the rules. In reply, Klaus wanted to know why Marcel had his guards following him, as he had run into two of them during his small chat with Sophie. Marcel showed Klaus a gallery overlooking the street of New Orleans, and Klaus asked Marcel just how he knew what witches where using magic and when. Marcel said that he had an ace up his sleeve and that's when he laid eyes on Camille, a young bartender who Klaus met earlier. Marcel told Klaus that if she were brave, he would let her live, but if she was dumb, then she was dessert. Marcel set off on the young woman, and seconds later, Elijah arrived to show Klaus a more serious matter that he needed to attend to (Hayley and their unborn child). Klaus soon tells his brother that Marcel has everything he ever wanted: power, loyalty, family and that he wanted what he has. He went on to say that he wanted to be king. And when Elijah inquired him of Hayley and his baby, Klaus replied that "every king needs an heir." Klaus went back to Marcel, wanting to know how he controlled the witches. He and Marcel got into a fight, with Marcel stating that New Orleans was his town, and he was the king. Klaus responded by biting Thierry, telling Marcel that he unfortunately broke one of his rules, but that he couldn't be killed and was truly immortal. Appearing satisfied, Klaus left, only to return again after uncovering that Sophie was setting a plan in motion that would bring down Marcel. Klaus healed Thierry and told Marcel that he would like to stay in New Orleans for a while. Marcel allowed this, welcoming Klaus to the French Quarter. Throughout The Originals |-|Season One= In House of the Rising Son, when the episode starts, Klaus and Marcel are seen at a vampire party. At the club the vampires feed openly on humans. The vampires do not kill, just drink, then feed the humans some vampire blood. The next day, Klaus is going for a drink with Marcel. Camille is studying and Marcel is "pinning" over her. Camille was going to leave when Klaus stops her. She’s taking abnormal psychology in college. Klaus brings her over to their table and tries to help Marcel win points with her. Later, Marcel and Klaus go to take care of a human/newbie vampire problem. They arrive to a parking garage to find a man and a woman in the back of a van. He tells them about wanting blood and becoming a vampire, but only one of them gets to live. He tosses a coin and which ever one gets it, gets to live. The girl grabs the coin, at first Marcel acts proud but then snaps the girls neck. He says to let her die in the cold because he has a thing for people that betrays their friends. Then leaves. That night, Klaus is at the bar drinking then Marcel comes in with sour look. Klaus teases that he knows that face, woman problems. Marcel calls Klaus a dick for not telling him Rebekah was in town. Klaus said he thought it would be more fun this way. In Tangled Up In Blue, Klaus attends Marcel's ball and compels Cami to be interested in Marcel. While Katie is rampage ready to kill Marcel. Klaus breaks her neck which he claims would make Marcel trust him more not suspecting he's the reason of why his right hand man Thierry is in the Garden. In Sinners and Saints, Marcel calls Klaus about dead witches in the bayou and Klaus remarks that should be a cause for celebration, but Marcel informs him not if they were killed by that rogue werewolf. Klaus then goes to Marcel's bar to see what he knows and realizes he's playing him by stalling (a old trick he taught him). They later get into a fight where Klaus receives backup from Elijah. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Marcel tries to apologize for his actions last episode, but grows suspicious of Klaus. He's seeing spying on Josh figuring out he's the mole and later runs into Klaus lets him he knows he lied about where they were staying and tells him he met Hayley. Elijah informs Klaus Hayley's missing and Klaus gets the idea that Marcel took her because of his no werewolf policy and to spite him. In'' Bloodletting, Klaus interrupts Marcel's fight club which makes Marcel pissed off. Klaus demands he returns Hayley to them and Marcel denies that he has her. He allows Sabine to use her magic to help Klaus find her. Later, he got Josh after being uncompelled by Davina to be a spy for him. In ''The River in Reverse, Marcel and Rebekah plot behind Klaus' back in an attempt to rid themselves of him once and for all by overpowering him with an army and burying him in the garden. This attempt fails and Rebekah is convinced that Klaus will kill them all. In able to ensure Marcel's survival, Rebekah encourages him to pick up the coin Klaus placed on the ground. Not willing to stand idly by and watch his people die, Marcel submits to Klaus' offer and he picks up the coin, swearing loyalty. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Marcel finds out Klaus compelled Cami to give him a chance, but Klaus said she does have genuine feelings for him. Klaus and Marcel slaughter the Human Faction after a hit is put on the vampires, leaving only Father Kieran alive. Klaus decides that he wants to rule side by side with Marcel to which he agrees to. In'' The Casket Girls, Marcel forms an alliance with Elijah in case Klaus tries anything to harm Davina. Later, after receiving a cell from Kieran that Sabine and three others made an attempt to capture Davina, Marcel goes behind Klaus' back and enlist Sabine's help in protecting Davina with the same spell she used to save herself. In ''Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Klaus comforts Marcel over Davina's death, telling him he was sorry and that he knows the feeling because he believed Marcel to have died in 1919 and it's been years since he was able to speak his name. In Dance Back from the Grave, Marcel is still mourning over Davina, but Klaus wants him to his mind off of her. Papa Tunde comes back from the dead and targets Marcel because he's the person that Klaus loves the most out of his family. Klaus saves him from Papa Tunde. In Crescent City, Marcel stops Klaus from using Monique Deveraux as bait for the witches he wants to kill. They fight since Marcel has no child killed policy and since she promised to help him get Davina back. Sophie then stabs Klaus with a blade getting Marcel out of the fight and flees from the scene with Monique. In Long Way Back From Hell, Marcel makes a deal with Geneiveve to free Rebekah from the cemetery, knowing full well that she would be freeing Klaus as well. Later, Marcel approaches Klaus and offers him a chance to settle things with him, but it would be in front of his people. Klaus chooses to spare him but allows Elijah to banish him from the quarter. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Marcel is responsible for saving Klaus's daughter, Hope. He used the Devil's Star, that he was supposed to use on Klaus, to kill Monique Deveraux. He takes the baby away from all the carnage in the cemetery and back into the Abattoir, where he is forgiven and healed by Klaus. They share a tender moment as Klaus holds his baby girl and Marcel looks on with a smile on his face. He, along with Klaus, Elijah, and Hayley, work together to fake Hope's death and pin it on the werewolves. He then agrees to allow himself to be compelled to forget all his memories of the baby in exchange for vials of Klaus's blood. Marcel also tells Oliver when he proposes a new deal between the werewolves and the vampires that Klaus had given the vampires his support which doesn't bode well for the wolves as Klaus's blood can heal their bite. |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, after not seeing each other for a few months, after the Guerrera werewolf war, Klaus finally comes out of hiding and asks Marcel's help in destroying the empire the Guerrera family has built. In Alive and Kicking, Elijah asks Marcel to help out with Klaus. Marcel remembers his childhood as he tracks down a vital piece of information for Elijah and Klaus. During his reminiscing, Marcel remembers how Elijah pushed Marcel away as a child for Klaus' sake. In Every Mother's Son, Marcel plans to help out Klaus and the Mikaelsons by asking Elijah to mentor a new vampire in his vampire-army: Gia. This helps aid the Mikaelsons in future endeavors against Esther Mikaelson. In The Map of Moments, Marcel further helps Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelsons by teaming up with Camille O'Connell to interrogate Finn Mikaelson in order to expose what Esther has planned for the Mikaelson family, especially Hope Mikaelson. This episode, Marcel and the rest of the Mikaelsons find out about Dahlia's first born-generation curse. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, while Finn has escaped the clutches of the Mikaelsons and is on the loose while being hellbent on getting his revenge against the Mikaelson family, Marcel helps Klaus by putting his vampire army on high alert for the night while the werewolves are forced to make a truce with the vampires. Finn traps the vampires and werewolves together, but this works out in the end despite some major arguments between the two parties. In Brotherhood of the Damned, both Klaus, the Mikaelson family, and Marcel are severely tested when Finn gains the upper hand on them all. Marcel is forced to rely on his leadership skills from World War I in order to help the rest of the Mikaelsons and gain control again over his suffering vampire army. In Fire with Fire, Marcel and Rebekah attempt to reason with Klaus when he defects to Dahlia's side. Knowing that Rebekah and Marcel would do anything for each other, Rebekah's host body is killed in this war with Dahlia. Killing Rebekah strains Marcel's friendship with Klaus, but it doesn't damage it completely (like Elijah and Klaus for example). In Ashes to Ashes, Marcel puts aside his anger at Klaus for using him in his plans against Dahlia. Marcel is forced to help protect Klaus' sireline as Dahlia plans on ending the lives of all the Mikaelson siblings. Klaus and his siblings successfully kill Dahlia, but in the end, Marcel and Klaus' friendship is strained. This is due to Klaus' initial/fake alliance with Dahlia. |-|Season Three= In A Walk on the Wild Side, after Marcel, Elijah and Hayley are settled within the Strix's gala, Klaus and Lucien crash the party and act drunk as they try to distract the Strix from Marcel and Hayley planning something in order to help Marcel infiltrate the Strix's inner circle. In No More Heartbreaks, Klaus and Marcel, along with the rest of the Mikaelsons and their allies, work together to try and save Cami's life from Lucien Castle's lethal bite. Separately, they eventually realize that there is no saving Cami and they are devastated after Cami passes away. In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Klaus and Marcel confront each other after Lucien and Davina are killed. Marcel angrily yells at Elijah and Klaus that he blames them for Davina's demise. Marcel then harshly renounces his friendship with Klaus and his family, declaring war on them in honor of Davina. Klaus is upset and feels bad for hurting Marcel by betraying him by using Davina to kill Lucien Castle. In The Bloody Crown, Marcel decides to contact all of Klaus' former sireline and has them all storm the Mikaelson Compound to demand revenge against Klaus. Marcel and Klaus argue about their very status as family before Klaus is found guilty at his "trial". Marcel decides to stab Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade and buries him alive. Unknown to him, Klaus has tricked him yet again, letting him live as the rest of his siblings are linked to his life force. The Mikaelson family slumbers as Hayley rushes to find cures for all the Mikaelson siblings. This marks the end of Marcel and Klaus' friendship and family bond. |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, 5 years passed since Klaus' imprisonment, he has not forgiven Marcel for his treachery, and hopes that one day he will get his justice on his ex-best friend, he is now imprisoned in the catacombs below the abandoned Mikaelson Compound, later when Marcel comes to visit him, Klaus states reason why Marcel has kept him alive all this time, is it because his life-force is linked to Rebekah (which he found out between the five years of the Original Hybrid's imprisonment) as the latter is the source of the approval he seeks, and to keep himself from becoming the monster he is terrified of becoming, despite all his accomplishments, Marcel still lives in his ex-best friend's shadow, because deep down inside he is still week, he then stabs Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade; proving that the Original Hybrid is correct. In No Quarter, after Freya temporarily weakens the boundary spell that is trapped in, Klaus stabs Marcel with Papa Tunde's blade as revenge for the physical pain putting through, and for his treachery against his family, Klaus managers to convince Marcel spare his family and let them go, pointing out that his daughter, Hope, and any future generations mother by the latter, will come after Marcel as revenge for the death of her family, until he is dead, Marcel reluctantly agrees (as he still has some degree of fear towards Klaus and his family), but hides his fear by acting arrogant towards Klaus and the Mikaelson family, arrogantly claiming that only alive because he shows them mercy and delusionally claiming that the manage to defeat them without becoming like them them. Quotes ---- Trivia * Marcel met Klaus when he was 10 years old, and their relationship is explored in flashbacks. http://www.examiner.com/article/the-originals-cast-photos-new-spoilers-tease-trouble-for-klaus *In 1919, Klaus gave Rebekah and Marcel his blessing, but the damage was already done, when Mikeal came to town. *Klaus freed Marcel from slavery. **Klaus is the one that named him Marcellus, meaning little warrior. *Klaus didn't know Marcel was alive until he came back to New Orleans looking for the witches who were conspiring against him. *Marcel chose Klaus over Rebekah. *According to Rebekah, Klaus saw himself in Marcel, and loved him like a son. She thinks this is the reason why Sophie Deveraux's plan against Marcel - which involves Klaus betraying him - won't work. *Aside from Stefan Salvatore, Marcel appears to be the only lover of Rebekah's that Klaus hasn't killed. He did, however, dagger Rebekah over their affair, saying that she "needs a lesson on what she can and cannot take from him", implying that he doesn't want to share his "son" with his half-sister. *At some point in the past, Klaus told Marcel he was family. *It's possible that the reason why Klaus is so angry at Marcel when they used to be like family, is because when he survived Mikael's attack in New Orleans (Klaus and his half-siblings thought he was dead), instead of seeking the Mikaelsons out, and "sticking together as one", he chose to stay in New Orleans in order to rule the town. It's likely that Klaus feels betrayed by this whereas Marcel implies that they left without even looking for him which he seems so hurt by. *In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Klaus reveals after he assumed Marcel had died in the fire at the Opera House in 1919, it was years until he could speak his name. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Klaus discovers Marcel's treachery, along with Rebekah's treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans, he no longer sees/considers Marcel as his son and best friend, Klaus now wants him dead. *In Farewell to Storyville, Klaus decides not to kill Marcel when he had the chance, but he still stood idly by as Elijah banished him. *In a deleted scene of A Closer Walk With Thee, Marcel tells Klaus about how, after he was turned into a vampire, his first action was to compel his father to cut out his own heart. Klaus had told him not to do it because it wouldn't heal all the hurt his father had inflicted upon him. Marcel asks Klaus why he, the person who had killed countless people (including his own father), would try to stop him from doing it. Klaus answers that he believes that that is a lesson a true father should teach his son and that he didn't want Marcel to end up like him, which was why he had resisted the urge to turn him into a vampire. After Marcel delivers his speech about fighting until his death, Klaus tells him that will fight and that he will surely kill Marcel, but that he would take no joy from it. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus forgives Marcel because he saved his daughter, and heals him with his blood reuniting them both. *In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Marcel turns against Klaus, due to Davina's demise; disregarding the fact that Klaus had nothing to do with sacrificing her, in order to stop Lucien Castle once and for, as his half-siblings (Elijah and Freya) went against his orders not to sacrificing Davina; for unknown reasons, Klaus has not bothered to correct Marcel that he had nothing to do with Davina's demise. *In The Bloody Crown, Marcel stabs Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade and buries him alive, effectively ending their friendship and family bond; they have become enemies again, this time for good. *In No Quarter, Klaus stabs Marcel with Papa Tunde's blade as revenge for the physical pain putting through, and for his treachery against his family. *Despite now being an Upgraded Original Vampire, Marcel still lives in Klaus' and still has some degree of fear towards the latter. Gallery |-| Season 1= The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-2.jpg Marcel-with-klaus.jpg Klaus and Marcel.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Hosuerigin12.jpg Houserigin11.jpg The Originals - Marcel and Niklaus.jpg Klaus and Marcel TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Marcel 2 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Marcel 3 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Marcel TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Marcel 2 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Marcel 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Marcel 4 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Marcel 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Sinners08.jpg Marcelklaus11x06.jpg Klausmarcel1x066.jpg Marcelklaus1x106.jpg Marcelklaus1x06.jpg Klausmarcel1x06.jpg Klaus and Marcel TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus and Marcel 1x09KlausMarcel.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel2.jpg 1x09KlausMarcel3.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg og112f.jpg klaus-hugs-marcel.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-01-29-00h19m11s163.png The-Originals_article_story_main.jpeg Gtkm.jpg The.originals.s01e12.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 18.08 -2014.05.23 18.55.37-.jpg Originals-season-2-5 1000x710 FULL.jpg |-|Season 2= Normal_TheOriginals201-0649KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-0653Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0129KlausMarcelKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0173MarcelKol-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2240KlausCamiDavinaRebekah-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2664KlausMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0067Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0116KlausMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0117Marcel-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-1123Klaus-Marcel.jpeg TO_222_0423KlausMarcel.jpg TO_222_0426Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO_222_0496Klaus-Marcel.jpg TO_222_0500KlausMarcel.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_01345klausmarcel.jpg |-|Season 3= Normal_TO304_2783KlausMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2842KlausMarcel.jpg Normal_TO304_2846Marcel-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_2875Klaus-Marcel.jpg References See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed